We Will Rock You (musical)
We Will Rock You es un musical jukebox basado en las canciones de Queen. Escrita por Ben Elton, la obra incluye éxitos tan conocidos del grupo como We Are the Champions, I Want to Break Free, Somebody to Love, I Want It All, Another One Bites the Dust, Bohemian Rhapsody, o el propio We Will Rock You. La historia está ambientada en un futuro distópico en el que la individualidad se persigue y cualquier forma de creación artística ha sido prohibida. Solo algunos rebeldes desafían la represión del nuevo orden mientras aguardan la llegada del Soñador, un líder que según una vieja profecía hará posible el regreso de la música rock y jugará un papel decisivo para restablecer la libertad. El espectáculo se estrenó en 2002 en el Dominion Theatre de Londres y desde entonces ha podido verse en numerosas ciudades a lo largo de todo el mundo. Desarrollo A mediados de los 90, el manager de Queen Jim Beach comenzó a hablar sobre la posibilidad de concebir un musical jukebox utilizando las canciones de la banda. En un principio la intención era crear un espectáculo biográfico en torno a la figura de Freddie Mercury. Ya entonces, la productora de Robert De Niro Tribeca mostró interés en la idea, pero no encontraron la forma de llevarla a cabo. En 2000 empezaron la conversaciones con Ben Elton para su incorporación al equipo creativo. Elton propuso dar un giro al proyecto y construir una historia desde cero que capturase el espíritu de la música de Queen. Tomando como inspiración el universo distópico de la película Matrix, el autor inglés desarrolló un argumento original y colaboró mano a mano con Brian May y Roger Taylor para encajar las canciones en la trama. Tras meses de trabajo, el libreto quedó completado a mediados de 2001. Producciones Producción original de Londres We Will Rock You tuvo su première mundial el doce de mayo de 2002 en el Dominion Theatre de Londres, con funciones previas desde el ventiseis de abril y un reparto encabezado por Tony Vincent como Galileo, Hannah Jane Fox como Scaramouche, Sharon D. Clarke como Killer Queen, Alexander Hanson como Khashoggi, Nigel Clauzel como Brit, Kerry Ellis como Meat y Nigel Planer como Pop. Producido por Queen Theatrical Productions, Phil McIntyre Entertainments y Tribeca, el espectáculo fue dirigido por Christopher Renshaw y para ponerlo en marcha fue necesaria una inversión de 7,5 millones de libras esterlinas. El resto del equipo creativo lo completaron Arlene Phillips en la coreografía, Mark Fisher en el diseño de escenografía, Tim Goodchild en el diseño de vestuario, Willie Williams en el diseño de iluminación y Bobby Aitken en el diseño de sonido. La supervisión musical corrió a cargo de Mike Dixon y los propios Brian May y Roger Taylor. A pesar de que fue machacado por la crítica especializada, el montaje rápidamente se convirtió en un éxito de público y en la edición de 2003 de los premios Olivier recibió una nominación en la categoría de mejor intérprete de reparto (Sharon D. Clarke). El diecisiete de agosto de 2005, We Will Rock You superó el récord que hasta entonces ostentaba Grease ''y pasó a ser el espectáculo de mayor permanencia en cartel en la historia del Dominion Theatre, todo un hito teniendo en cuenta que este teatro es uno de los escenarios con mayor aforo del West End. En marzo de 2011, el musical consiguió su primer Olivier al ser reconocido por el público como el espectáculo más popular. Tras una andadura de doce años en los que fue visto por 6,5 millones de espectadores, ''We Will Rock You bajo el telón por última vez el treintaiuno de mayo de 2014, con más de 4.600 funciones a sus espaldas. Producción original de Madrid La primera versión en lengua no inglesa se estrenó el uno de octubre de 2003 en el Teatro Calderón de Madrid, de la mano de Wonderland Theatre Productions. Dirigida por Luis Álvarez, la puesta en escena española estuvo protagonizada por Momo Cortés y Miquel Fernández como Galileo, María Blanco como Scaramouche, Sheilah Cuffy como Killer Queen, Javier Navares como Khashoggi, Ángel Padilla como Brit, Eva María Cortés como Meat y José María Guzmán y Juanjo Pardo como Pop. El elenco fue elegido por el propio Brian May entre los más de 800 candidatos que pasaron por las audiciones. La dirección musical recayó en Pablo Navarro, mientras que el libreto y las letras fueron adaptados al castellano por Luis Álvarez, Alejandra Martín, Juan Cánovas, Carlos Lázaro, José María Vergara, María Ovelar y Brian May, si bien algunas canciones como We Will Rock You, We Are the Champions o Bohemian Rhapsody se mantuvieron en su idioma original. El montaje recibió un excelente acogida por parte del público y prolongó su estancia en el Teatro Calderón hasta el treinta de mayo de 2004. La función número 100 contó con la presencia de Brian May, quien tocó junto al elenco un bis, ''Tie Your Mother Down'', antes de soplar las velas de una gran tarta coronada con un 100. Una vez concluidas las representaciones en Madrid, We Will Rock You se embarcó en una gira nacional que dio comienzo el dieciocho de noviembre de 2004 en el Teatre Apolo de Barcelona y finalizó el veintiuno de mayo de 2006 en el Teatro Lope de Vega de Sevilla. Tras unos meses de descanso y como adiós definitivo a los escenarios españoles, el espectáculo regresó a la capital para instalarse en el Teatro Calderón entre el ventitrés de enero de 2007 y el seis de enero de 2008. En esta ocasión, el reparto estuvo liderado por Julián Fontalvo y Daniel Diges como Galileo, Ruth Calvo y Elena Medina como Scaramouche, Nieves Val León y Tessa Bodí como Killer Queen, Carlos Fernández como Khashoggi, Juán Félix Bejarano como Brit, María López y Lara Alcázar como Meat, y Diego Falcón como Pop. Durante esta última etapa en Madrid, dos funciones a la semana se representaron con las canciones en inglés. En total, la producción española de We Will Rock You fue vista por más de un millón de espectadores a lo largo de los cuatro años que se mantuvo en cartel. Otras producciones We Will Rock You se ha representado en países como Alemania, Australia, Austria, Bélgica, Brasil, Bulgaria, Canadá, China, Corea del Sur, Croacia, Dinamarca, España, Estados Unidos, Irlanda, Italia, Japón, Luxemburgo, México, Noruega, Nueva Zelanda, Países Bajos, Reino Unido, República Checa, Rusia, Singapur, Sudáfrica, Suecia, Suiza, Tailandia o Turquía. En total, ha sido visto por más de 16 millones de personas en todo el mundo. En Estados Unidos se estrenó el 8 de septiembre de 2004 en el hotel Paris de Las Vegas, donde pudo verse hasta el hasta el 27 de noviembre de 2005. Este montaje, que condensaba el libreto en un único acto, fue protagonizado por Tony Vincent y Jason Wooten como Galileo, Kacie Sheik y Aspen Vincent como Scaramouche, Patti Russo como Killer Queen, Rich Hebert como Khashoggi, Ty Taylor como Brit, Carly Thomas como Oz (Meat) y Douglas Crawford como Pop. La primera gira por Reino Unido e Irlanda arrancó el veinte de marzo de 2009 en el Palace Theatre de Manchester, con Alex Gaumond como Galileo, Sarah French-Ellis como Scaramouche, Brenda Edwards como Killer Queen, Jonathan Wilkes como Khashoggi, Wayne Robinson como Brit, Georgina Hagen como Meat y Kevin Kennedy como Pop, y estuvo en la carretera durante un año. Entre el cinco y el nueve de febrero de 2014, el tour norteamericano de We Will Rock You hizo una parada en el Auditorio Nacional de Ciudad de México, suponiendo el debut del espectáculo en América Latina. Las funciones fueron en inglés con subtítulos proyectados en grandes pantallas. Personajes Argumento Acto 1 En el siglo XXIV, el mundo se ha convertido en un mundo totalmente orwelliano. La Tierra ha sido rebautizada como «iPlanet» (Planeta Ga Ga en España) y la organización Globalsoft controla el mundo (''Innuendo''). En iPlanet, la moda impuesta por Globalsoft lo dirige todo, y los Ga Ga Kids ven las mismas películas, escuchan la misma música prefabricada, visten la misma ropa y tienen las mismas opiniones. Los instrumentos musicales han sido prohibidos y nadie conoce la música rock (Radio Ga Ga). Sin embargo, en la última promoción de una clase hay alguien diferente: Galileo, quien tiene sueños extraños y oye misteriosas voces en su cabeza, muchas de las cuales son letras de canciones escritas hace mucho, por lo que no entiende el significado de éstas. A pesar de las advertencias de su maestro, Galileo no se conforma con ser como el resto de los Ga Ga Kids (I Want to Break Free). En ese momento, Galileo es capturado por Khashoggi, el comandante de la policía de Globalsoft. El profesor también revela la existencia de otro alumno raro, una joven gótica llamada Scaramouche que es rechazada por sus compañeras (Somebody to Love). Khashoggi también se la lleva. Tras las detenciones, Khashoggi se reúne con la presidenta ejecutiva de Globalsoft, Killer Queen (''Killer Queen''). Ésta ha oído hablar acerca de una profecía que dice que los instrumentos musicales han sido escondidos en un lugar de iPlanet, en una roca sagrada, y que una estrella brillante les enseñará a los bohemios, la resistencia al poder omnímodo de Globalsoft, la forma de llegar hasta allí. Killer Queen ordena a Khashoggi que llegue al fondo de la cuestión y que aplaste definitivamente a los bohemios, lo que ledaría a Killer Queen y a Globalsoft el poder ilimitado sobre iPlanet (Play the Game). Galileo y Scaramouche despiertan en un hospital (Death on Two Legs). Los dos se ven reflejados el uno en el otro, pues ambos son personas con ideas propias y rechazadas por ello (''Under Pressure''). Los dos huyen juntos del hospital. Khashoggi vuelve a reunirse con Killer Queen. Ya ha destruido todas las rocas de iPlanet, tal y como se le había ordenado, pero los instrumentos no han aparecido. Sin embargo, Killer Queen y Khashoggi creen que esto significa que la profecía no es más que un mito y que, por lo tanto, Globalsoft ya ha ganado la partida (A Kind of Magic). En las calles, Brit y Meat, dos bohemios, buscan materiales desechados con los que fabricar instrumentos. Brit cree en el Soñador, que será el que cumplirá la profecía, e insiste a su inseparable compañera, mucho más realista, en que él será la clave para devolver la música al mundo (I Want It All). Brit y Meat oyen ruidos y se esconden entre las ruinas. Los causantes de los ruidos son Galileo y Scaramouche, con el chico hablando de que cree que está destinado a hacer algo. Es en este momento cuando Galileo bautiza a la chica (que hasta entonces no tiene nombre) con el nombre de "Scaramouche", que dice haber soñado. En ese momento, Brit y Meat atacan a Galileo y a Scaramouche, creyéndoles espías de Khashoggi porque Galileo conoce fragmentos del "texto sagrado". Galileo insiste en que él ha oído esas palabras únicamente en su cabeza. Brit pone a prueba a Galileo, cantando los primeros versos de Bohemian Rhapsody. Galileo contesta correctamente, cantando los siguientes versos de la canción y Brit acaba convencido de que él es el Soñador de la profecía. Los dos bohemios llevan a Galileo y a Scaramouche a su cuartel general, Heartbreak Hotel (Hotel California en España), que se encuentra en las ruinas de la estación de metro de Tottenham Court Road (Headlong) Los bohemios aceptan a Galileo y Scaramouche como suyos. Les explican que toman sus nombres de cantantes de épocas lejanas y que ese día celebran el fallecimiento de los que murieron jóvenes. ([[No-One but You (Only the Good Die Young)|''No-One but You (Only the Good Die Young)]]). El grupo celebra la llegada del Soñador tocando y cantando rock en honor al amor (Crazy Little Thing Called Love). De repente, Khashoggi y sus agentes irrumpen en Heartbreak Hotel y capturan a todos los bohemios. Brit se resiste y lucha contra los policías con la intención de que Galileo escape y cumpla la profecía, pero muere en el intento. ([[Ogre Battle|''Ogre Battle]]) Acto 2 El segundo acto comienza con los Ga Ga Kids continuando con su rutina impuesta por Globalsoft (''One Vision''). Galileo y Scaramouche han conseguido escapar de Heartbreak Hotel, y han descubierto cómo logró Khashoggi encontrar la guarida de los bohemios: les insertó un chip de localización en la cabeza mientras convalecían en el hospital. Tras encontrarlos, se los quitan y, tras asumir que son la única esperanza de los rebeldes, se declaran su amor (Who Wants to Live Forever) Meat y los bohemios supervivientes son llevados a la sede de Globalsoft, donde Khashoggi los tortura para que le cuenten cosas acerca de la profecía (Flash). Cuando se da cuenta de que los bohemios saben tan poco como él de la profecía, Khashoggi decide drenarles el cerebro y arrebatarles sus mentes (Seven Seas of Rhye). Galileo se despierta de su sueño y le cuenta a Scaramouche que ha soñado que Meat y los bohemios han sido arrojados a los Seven Seas of Rhye (en España, el Nirvana), el lugar donde acaban las personas que han perdido sus mentes. Ambos quieren ir a los Seven Seas of Rhye, pero Galileo no quiere que Scaramouche corra peligro, por lo que ésta se ofende. Finalmente, ambos deciden juntos allí. De vuelta a la sede de Globalsoft (Fat Bottomed Girls), Khashoggi informa a Killer Queen que los bohemios han sido totalmente destruidos. Killer Queen siente que su victoria ya es completa (''Don't Stop Me Now''), pero Khashoggi le informa de que Galileo y Scaramouche lograron escapar. Enfurecida, Killer Queen decide borrarle la mente a Khashoggi (''Another One Bites the Dust''). Galileo y Scaramouche continúan buscando los Seven Seas of Rhye, mientras discuten continuamente (''Hammer to Fall''). Finalmente llegan al lugar, que resulta ser un pub donde los bohemios sin mente beben las bebidas que les sirve Pop, un viejo bibliotecario que vigilaba la profecía (These Are the Days of Our Lives). Cuando Galileo y Scaramouche entran en el pub, Pop les explica el contenido de la profecía y la historia de Queen, incluyendo lo que ocurrió con los tres miembros que sobrevivieron a Freddie Mercury (al parecer fueron ejecutados en secreto cuando Globalsoft tomó el poder; Brian May logró retrasar su ejecución durante tres días y medio tocando la guitarra, dado que fue su último deseo). En ese momento, la lluvia que azotaba el exterior se disipa y se ve la silueta de una estatua de Freddie Mercury. Scaramouche descubre que la estatua es la estrella que anunciaba la profecía y el lugar al que apunta, el lugar sagrado donde se encuentran los instrumentos, es el estadio de Wembley. Galileo, Scaramouche y Pop van hacia allí, primero en bicicleta (Bicycle Race) y luego, ante las quejas de Scaramouche de que «no mola», en motocicleta (Headlong (reprise)). Finalmente, llegan al estadio de Wembley, que se encuentra en ruinas. Pero los instrumentos no aparecen. Galileo cree que ha fracasado, pero Scaramouche no quiere que se rinda. Finalmente, ambos se perdonan por todas sus pullas anteriores y Scaramouche convence a Galileo para que interprete el comienzo de We Will Rock You y entonces se descubre una guitarra eléctrica. Galileo no puede tocarla, pero Scaramouche sí (''Brighton Rock'' solo). Así, Galileo y Scaramouche logran hacer llegar su música a todo iPlanet y derrotan a Killer Queen (Tie Your Mother Down, ''We Will Rock You'', ''We Are the Champions''). Posteriormente, aparece una pregunta en el escenario: «¿Queréis Bohemian Rhapsody?» Se supone que toda la audiencia grita «¡Sí!», por lo que aparece una respuesta: «Oh, entonces...» y todo el reparto canta ''Bohemian Rhapsody'' como bis. Números musicales Acto I Acto II Bis * En la producción española, Hammer to Fall fue movida de lugar y pasó a ser interpretada después de Seven Seas of Rhye. Reparto original Categoría:Musicales Categoría:We Will Rock You (musical)